helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuki Airi
Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) was born on April 12, 1994 in Gifu, Japan. She is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Project Kids in 2002 through the audition and was later put into ℃-ute in 2005. Since 2007, Suzuki has been a member of the Hello! Project trio Buono!. Biography thumb|Suzuki Airi, May 2011 2002 In 2002, Suzuki Airi attended the Hello! Project auditions to find singers to form the new Hello! Project Kids. Along with 14 other girls Suzuki passed the audition after she performed Kimochi wa Tsutawaru by BoA. She made her first appearance in the entertainment industry as a member of 4KIDS, a temporary group that appeared in Minimoni's movie Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. The movie premiered later in 2003, by which time Suzuki Airi had been placed into another temporary group. Along with Tanaka Reina from Morning Musume and Natsuyaki Miyabi, another Hello! Project Kid (now a member of Berryz Koubou), Suzuki Airi formed the group Aa!. The group released one single later in 2003 and no more due to complaints that all three girls were too young to understand the feelings they were singing about. At the time Suzuki was only 9 years, 6 months and 17 days of age. This made her the youngest lead singer on any Hello! Project single. 2003 - 2004 Suzuki Airi continued her work within the Hello! Project Kids, namely performing alongside Morning Musume at concerts as backing dancers. In late 2004 Suzuki took part in her first Hello! Project shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, taking part alongside all the members of Hello! Project at the time. The shuffle unit released one single and became inactive by January 2005. 2005 In 2005 Suzuki Airi was assigned as a member of Hello! Project group ℃-ute alongside seven other Hello! Project Kids members. These seven members had been passed over when it came to the forming of Berryz Koubou, which had originally been formed to teach the Hello! Project Kids about being in a group by rotating the line-up amongst the kids. Originally ℃-ute was releasing on an indie label but in 2007 they made their major debut. 2006 ℃-ute released four indie singles in this year as a preparation for the major debut in 2007. They also released their first album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1". 2007 On February 21, 2007 ℃-ute released their debut single, "Sakura Chirari". On the first day in the charts it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Hello! Project's mother group Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. They released three singles in this year with Suzuki being the lead vocalist and center focus for all three releases. ℃-ute also released their first mini-album. "2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~". On December 30, 2007, ℃-ute was chosen for the Best New Artist Award with Japan Record Award. It was also announced on July 21, 2007 that Suzuki will participate in a new unit named Buono! with Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou. Suzuki Airi joined the Gatas Brillhantes H.P. futsal team on 23 April, 2007 from Mix Gatas. 2008 Suzuki continued her duties in both ℃-ute and Buono!, releasing four singles and a third studio album with ℃-ute and four singles and Buono!'s first studio album. 2009 ℃-ute released their fourth studio album, "4 Akogare My Star", on January 28th and their 8th major single was released on April 15th, titled "Bye Bye Bye!". Buono! released their 6th single, "Co-no-Mi-chi" on January 21st and their second studio album on February 11, titled "Buono! 2". Suzuki Airi, along with four other members of ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2010 At the end of October, 2010, Suzuki Airi appeared on the cover of the December issue of UP to boy magazine together with Mayu Watanabe from AKB48. That was the first gravure collaboration between AKB48 and Hello! Project. 2011 Suzuki, along with the other members of Buono!, starred in the horror film Gomennasai as the character Hidaka Yuka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Suzuki Airi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato will star in a new stage play titled Theatre in the Round. The stage play will run from May 15-17. Suzuki will be appearing in a drama on Nippon TV called Piece. ''The first episode will air in October 6. Profile *'Name:' Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *'Nicknames:' Airiin, MC Kappa, MC Osuzu *'Birthdate:' April 12, 1994 (age 18) *'Bloodtype:' O *'Birthplace:' Gifu. Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 161cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute: 7 Years *℃-ute Color:' '''Pink' *'Buono! Color:' Green *'Current Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **℃-ute (2005-) **Buono! (2007-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) *'Past Groups:' **4KIDS (2002) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other: ' **Mix Gatas **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Hello! Project Daihyakka Details (2004) *'Hobbies:' Purikura, singing, dancing *'Special Skill:' Y-shape balance, singing *'Strong Point:' I get along with everyone! *'Weak Point:' Once I start talking, I can't stop! *'Habit:' Touching my bangs *'Favorite Color:' White, light blue, pink, black *'Favorite Flower:' Lily, hibiscus *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' I can't touch bugs! *'Scared of:' Haunted houses, lightning *'Favorite Movie:' Ghibli series, "Harry Potter," "Lilo & Stitch" *'Favorite Book:' "Magic Tree House," "Atashinchi," "Zerori" *'Favorite Word:' "Arigatou" (thank you) *'Favorite Season:' Spring (birthday), fall (not that many bugs) *'Favorite Food:' Chinjao roast, tacos, green bell peppers, tomato spaghetti, monjayaki, sushi, natto *'Least Favorite Food:' Sweet carrots next to hamburger steaks, mini tomatoes, parsley, celery, cauliflower *'Favorite Song:' FIRST KISS (Aa!) *'Charm Point:' Eyes Single Participated In ℃-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE * Bye Bye Bye! * Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu * EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! * SHOCK! * Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ * Dance de Bakoon! * Aitai Lonely Christmas * Kiss me Aishiteru * Momoiro Sparkling * Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko * Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku * Aitai Aitai Aitai na Buono! * Honto no Jibun * Ren'ai Rider * Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! * Gachinko de Ikou! * Rottara Rottara * Co-no-Mi-chi * MY BOY * Take It Easy! * Bravo☆Bravo * Our Songs * Zassou no Uta * Natsu Dakara * Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG Aa! * FIRST KISS Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *25 ~Vingt-Cinq~ (25～ヴァンサンク～) by Abe Natsumi *Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito by Aa! 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Namida no Iro (涙の色) by ℃-ute *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (告白の噴水広場) by Berryz Koubou 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Datte Ikitekanakucha (だって 生きてかなくちゃ) by Abe Natsumi *Garakuta no Yume (ガラクタノユメ) by Buono! *Big dreams by °℃-ute 4th Event (2009.11.16) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) by ℃-ute *Hoshi no Hitsuji Tachi (星の羊たち) by Buono! *Bishoujo Shinri (美少女心理) by ℃-ute *Yume Kara Samete (夢から醒めて) by Takahashi Ai *Tsuugaku Vector (通学ベクトル) by Suzuki Airi *Yume Kara Samete by Takahashi Ai 5th Event (2010.4.??) *Kataomoi by Buono *OVER THE RAINBOW by Buono! *Ai no Bakayarou by: Goto Maki *Ihoujin by Kubota Saki Publications Photobooks *2007.05.19 Airi (愛理) *2007.12.05 CLEAR *2008.06.20 6gatsu no Kajitsu ( 6月の果実; Fruit of June ) *2009.06.25 Aoiro ( 蒼色; Blue Color ) *2010.07.20 Toukobi ( 登校日; School Day ) *2011.05.23 Meguru Haru *2011.06.23 OASIS *2012.05.11 Koisuru Otome (a girl in love) (PB App) *2012.06.25 Kono Kaze ga Suki DVDs *2008.06.25 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi in Okinawa AIRI'S CLASSIC *2009.07.01 Pure Blue *2010.08.25 Natsuyasumi *2011.07.10 Kibun Tenkan *2011.08.03 Natsu Karada *2012.06.15 "Maimi Yajima & Airi Suzuki Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ" DVD *2012.07.25 Koko ga suki Discography Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜; The Night the Holy Bell Rings) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.02.16 Furusato (ふるさと; H''ometown'') (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (Akagumi 4 cover) Works Movies * 2002 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険!) * 2010 Keitai Kanojo (携帯彼女) * 2011 Vampire Stories (ウ゛ァンパイア・ストーリーズ) * 2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Iwamura Ria) * 2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (as Hidaka Yuka) TV Programs * 2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) * 2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) * 2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) * 2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) * 2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) * 2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) * 2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) * 2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas * 2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) * 2008 Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (as Sakurada Junko) * 2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Uehara Yuri) * 2012 Piece (as Setouchi Madoka) Commercials * 2009 Pizza-La's Clubhouse Pizza - "Oishiisa Hajimete Hen", "Volume Hen" * 2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Suzuki Airi Ver.)" Internet * 2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Music Videos * 2002 Goto Maki - "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" (as back-up dancer) Theater * 2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) * 2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) Radio * 2007-2008 CUTIE PARTY * 2008-2009 ℃-ute Cutie☆Paradise (℃-ute キューティ－☆パラダイス) Trivia * Both Suzuki's parents were professional golfers, although her mother had already retired before Suzuki was born. * In Episode 36 of Gintama, 3 members of ℃-ute — Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai and Suzuki Airi — appear at 14:40 when they start to do the same movements that the dojo does ( "Dream Catcher" ). * Suzuki is the youngest member of Hello! Project to lead on a single * Suzuki's number when she was a part of Gatas Brillhantes was 24 * She was born April 12, 1994 in Gifu but raised in Chiba, Japan * She has listed Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina as the Hello! Project members she respects the most *She has a younger brother called Takayuki. *She shares the same birthday as Yoshizawa Hitomi : April 12th *Her favourite character is the Kappa. Her favourite manga is "How to Breed Kappas"(カッパの飼い方; Kappa no Kaikata) *She is good friends with Sugaya Risako from Berryz Koubou *She is close friends with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Yajima Maimi *She dislikes that she has a slight overbite *She was friends with Umeda Erika before singing together *She is the 2nd member of ℃-ute to have a listing on iTunes *She shares last names with Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon, as well as AKB48 members Suzuki Mariya, Suzuki Shihori and Suzuki Rika, former AKB48 research student Suzuki Nae, solo artists Suzuki Ami, Suzuki Shunsuke, and Suzuki Yuki and Suzuki Kasumi but they're not related *Michishige Sayumi said that if she could be another Hello! Project member, that she would be Airi because she wants to have "That good feeling, singing a song with charm, just like her!" *She can't swim very well. *She is the only ℃-ute member that is not from the Saitama Prefecture. *She is currently the only Hello! Project member from Gifu. *The kanji 理 in her name comes from the chinese character for reason. *On Yorosen! she taught ℃-ute about golf. External Link *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello Project!) *Official Buono! profile (Hello! Project) Category:C-ute Category:Buono! Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1994 births Category:2002 additions Category:Blood type B Category:Members from Chiba Category:Aa! Category:4KIDS Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Members from Gifu Category:April Births Category:Little Gatas Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu